The Scorpion And The Wings
by mikotso
Summary: The akatsuki wolf pack runs into an unfamiliar girl in the middle of the woods, what will happen if one of them falls in love? sasori-OC (own character) don't like? Dont read it's very simple
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovelies this is my first story ever, I though I might try the whole writers thing. So don't hate me if it's horrible ok? And sorry in advance for spelling or grammar errors I'm typing this on my kindle. Disclaimer I do not own naruto sadly :( but anyways here we go

"Hi! My name is Nyelle and here is the story of how I got to where I am today..."

"WAIT! oops sorry if I scared you but I forgot one thing, I'm a hybrid, vampiric demons and werewolf to be exact. But I can do magic like controling the elements type thing because my grandparents my dad's side were witch's. I also have a nemo form that I got from my grandparents on my mom's side. I know it's confusing, sorry about that. NOW! Let's get back to telling you my story..."

"I should probably eat something soon before I start attacking people, I think I will hunt in New Jersey this time, they have nice tasting deer there." She thought as she flew over the woods looking for food. About ten minutes later(she can fly at super sonic speeds) arriving at her destination she spots a doe, as she dives for it while changing into her wolf form to eat.

While all of this is happening the akatsuki wolf tribe is out hunting on home territory in NJ when they run into an unfamiliar wolf in the middle of a meal. Seeing this new wolf as a threat their leader, pain, orders an attack. Their strongest member ,Sasori Akasuna, is sent to carry out the order. Sasori slowly stalks the enemy who doesn't notice his presence and continues to eat. He takes in its scent to find out that it is female and somewhere between sixteen and nineteen. Sasori decides he has gathered enough information and attacks. He pounces, grabbing her her surprised figure in his jaws clamping down as hard as possible. The intense pain in her side were he bit her caused her to revert back to human form thrashing and screaming. Due to pain ordering Sasori to kill her he started to toss her around like a rag doll to try and break bones. She is slowly dieing from blood misshapen she heard another female voice yell "STOP" before she finally blacked out

Sasori drops the limp body on the ground and yells back " Why did you yell stop? I was having fun!" At the female wolf named Konan. Konan yelled in reply "Can't you smell it you twit? She's not like us" gesturing with her head to the motionless body on the ground. "Her scent is wrong it's not like ours." She said. At this moment pain decides to interrupt the two by saying "Then what do you propose we do with her Konan?" "Bring her back to the den to heal her wounds and to study her." She replied. Hi Dan ,another wolf in the pack, blurted out "where is she going to stay? Because she isn't staying in mine and kakazu's room." Looking to the kakazu who was beside him for support but got none. Pain makes a decision "She comes home with us and stays in sasori's room" he says with authority. Sasori was about to inject but was silenced with a stern look from Konan. And so they took the new girl home to be healed.

So that's my first chappie hoped you like it. Sasori is not happy with the living arrangements but you can't oppose konan. There are three more chapters until the end and I'm working on a sequel. Please review any kind is helpful.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here is another chappie sorry it took so long I had no inspiration. I will apologize now for all spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

About a week later the strange girl wakes up in a cold sweat and starts frantically checking herself for major wounds, but sighs with relief when all she finds are cuts and bruises. Her next train of thought was "where am I?" Not a moment later does Sasori walk into his room and startling the girl when he drops everything and ran back out again. Slightly confused she tries to get up to follow him but is in too much pain to do so. Five minutes later the whole pack is in sasori's room staring at newcomer expectantly. Pain speaks first by asking " who and what are you?" She replies "my name is Nyelle." But her voice is so raspy it was incomprehensible. So she clears her throat and tries again "my name is Nyelle." This time it was clearer. Pain says "ok Nyelle, what are you?""I am a hybrid of a vampiric demon and a werewolf." She says. Hidan then screams then why the fuck do you have cat ears and a tail?!" "Oh I got this from from my grandmother because she was a nemo." She replied simply. Tobi the packs "guinepig" of sorts shouts "yay! A kitty captives in sasori's room!" " shut up! She does not live with me! She is only here temporarily, right pain?" Sasori yells. Pain replies by saying " until we find a room to house her in she will stay with you, Sasori. You will also be responsible for feeding, sheltering, and sleeping arrangements for our new guest." "But why am I responsible for her? Why not zetsu or kisame?!" He the wolves mentioned were vigorously shaking their heads no. Pain simply said "because you did this to her, now I will leave you to it." And left the room with the rest of the pack. Sasori grumbled and turned to Nyelle with disgust written on his face, while she just looked at him innocently. "Ok then if you are going to stay here I am laying down some rules." Nyelle just started at him blankly " one, only speak when spoken to inside this room. two, I will bring you food but you are feeding yourself. And three, you will sleep on the floor unless I say otherwise." He continued "yes Deanna" she said happily. " what did you say?" Sasori yelled suddenly. "I was agreeing with you, I said 'yes danna'". She said her voice quivering slightly from fear. Sasori shouted at her " never call me that again!" Transformed out of the room. She tried to get up and this time succeeded in her task. She left to go and follow Sasori to find out why he yelled at her, but couldn't find him once she left room. So she wandered around and bumped into pain, she figured she could ask him. "Why does Sasori get mad when I call him Deanna?" She asked him." You called him what!?" Pain said surprised "why on earth would you say something like that?" He continued. "Well he is taking care of me now and so out of respect I called him Deanna and he freaked out." She said worriedly "did I do something wrong?" Pain had a comforting look on his face " no you did nothing wrong I think you just reopened a wound is all, here come with me and I will explain everything to you." He said. Paim then lead Nyelle to his office and said "take a seat" once there. Nyelle took a seat and while she was getting comfortable pain began the explanation. "About two years ago we took in a young wolf about your age now, his name was Deidara. Sasori was roommates and partners with him and they quickly fell in love. Where is he now?" Nyelle asked curious. "Sadly about a month ago deidara died when we were ambushed by an enemy wolf tribe while on a hunting trip." " oh im sorry" she said her voice full of sorrow. "Thank you but I think the reason Sasori went off on you was because deidara always used to call him danna, and when you said it it reminded him of die." Pain said. "I had no idea, I have to go apologize,thanks pain!" She said as she left the room to go find Sasori. She found him in his room with red puffy eyes full of sadness. He quickly hid his face and mumbled something like 'go away'. Nyelle walks over to him and gives him a hug and says " I'm sorry I had no idea" Sasori stiffens at the contact, but slowly relaxes when he realizes her apology is sincere. "Its dark outside we should go to bed." He said with no feeling in his voice. "O-ok" she so they went to bed, Sasori climbing under the covers,and nyelle wrapping herself in the bla lets he provided and curried up on the floor. That night it began to snow, and so it got really cold in the rooms. Nyelle sleeping on the cold floor begins to shiver, sneeze,and cough. These action wake up Sasori and make him take pity on her so he says " Nyelle come here and sleep with me." Not about to objective got up from the floor and climbed into his bed sleepily muttering a ' thank you'. Sasori stays up the rest of the night just watching her sleep.

So how did you like it? Sassy got all fluffy at the end te he please reply that would make my day! 8)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys quick update Yay! So we left off with sassy sleeping with Nyelle being all nice and stuff so let's see where it goes from there... oh one more thing sorry for the few grammar issues in advance enjoy!

The next morning Nyelle wakes up to the smell of blood, being surprised by this she gets out of bed only barely remembering where she was. She walks outside of the room to find a doe with a note from Sasori on it, it said

"Nyelle here is breakfast, I have gone out hunting."

Sasori

After reading the note she took the doe into sasori's room. As she sinks her fangs into the meat and feeds she won't enders why he didn't wake her up when he left, she considers he doesn't like her but quickly dismisses the idea. Because if he doesn't like her why would he share his bed with her? Now that she had time to think she realised that Sasori looked remarkably like her old childhood friend sasuki or something like that, she could never remember the boys name. " but that would be impossible because he was human, or at least i thinkHe was." She mumbled to herself. She couldn't remember much about him anymore.

In the meantime Sasori is running throughout the forest frantically trying to get away from the den. The thing on his mind was her " it can't be her, it just can't!" He thought angrily. He slowed down and started to pace back and forth, trying to remember everything clearly. "Ok" he thought breathing deeply to calm down, "her name is the same as my new roommates name, that could be a coincidence, she does everything I say willingly like she did but that could be one too. But she called me 'danna' with that innocent look of hers, no one has done that since she left not even dei! He always had that look of love or lust in his eyes when he said it." Sasori kept on pacing even thought he was tired and worn out from his run. " She can't be my love that's just not possible, she was taken away from me when we were just kids!" He when the realization hit him. " if she truly is her then she wouldn't remember me but her body should still share the mark we made together." He thought as he ran back towards the den.

Nyelle was looking at the symbol of a scorpion right below her collarbone. She doesn't remember how it got there, but she knows it's been there for as long as she can remember. Just then Sasori bursts through the door looking fatigued. She immediately got up and started to examine Sasori saying "are you ok? You look sick." " I'm fine but I have a serious question for you." He stated "ok" she said a little put off because of his behavior. " do you have a black tattoo of a scorpion just below your collarbone? Because if you do I need to see it." He said sternly " I need to see it now!" He practically shouted at her. Nyelle takes of the scarf Konan let her borrow to cover the mark. Once Sasori saw the mark he ripped off his shirt "does this look familiar to you?" He said pointing to a pair of demon wings in the same spot as her mark. "Why do you have that mark on your chest?!" She said surprised " so you do know it" he replied. " Why wouldn't I that's my mark as a werewolf." She said whilst pulling out a necklace with the same symbol engraved on it. At this Sasori is so nervous He runs out of the room and into pains office exclaiming " it's her, it's her, she's here!" Pain is slightly startled by sasori's sudden entrance but said calmly " it is who? Who are you talking about?" Sasori only pointed to the tattoo on his chest and pain understood. " So you are saying Nyelle is the love you had from your childhood, but she doesn't remember you because you had itachi erased her memory of you when you were still kids, did I get all that right?" " yez, but I only had him erAse her memory so that when she left her thoughts of me wouldn't make her waste away." He said. " you know what happens, when our kind mate and then just stop seeing each other! The feelings they have will burden their minds until they go insane." Sasori continued with despair. " then why haven't you?" Pain asked. " it's because i had itachi erAse the feeling of love but not her existence from my mind." He said

So hope you enjoyed it! I threw in a plot twist te he please review thaT would make me so happy


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys last chappie but I have a sequel ready so don't yell at me and hopefully I will post the first chapter of that later today. So enjoy

While Sasori was talking to pain Nyelle visits Konan to ask her about her roommates strange behavior. When she gets to Konan room she finds her sewing hidans cloak again (this is a usual habbit). Konan stops when she sees at the door and asks " what do you need?" In a nice voice. Nyelle replyes " I was wondering if you knew anything about this." She said pointing to sasori's mark." And why he has my mark on his chest." Konan dropped everything and ran over to her with a surprised look on her face "tell " she with excitement. They walked over to konans bed and nyelle started to explain. "Ok, the first time I saw Sasori in his human form I thought He looked remarkably like my childhood friend." She started. Konan stared at her with anticipation and so Nyelle continued. " this friend of mine had scarlet red hair and a passive attitude. I can never remember his face clearly sometimes I can make out what look like brown eyes but that's it. I believe his name was sasuki or something, and I think he's the one who gave me this mark because he was obsessed with scorpions. Konan is that Sasori I remember?" " He very well may be" she replied " she replied " now let me tell you his syory." She began " when we were all still kids Sasori had a friend very much like you, he cared dearly for her and her him. So they mated by performing a marriage ritual and were bonded for life, but something had happened in her family and she had to leave. Sasori had itachi erAse both their memories so they wouldn't be torn apart by each other's memory. And then she left and dei came years later and Sasori learned to love again. I think this girl is you only because you share each other's marks and that only happens during a mating ritual, plus you have memories when you shouldn't which proves you love him enough to over come a spell! And it's it is you!" She said with sudden realisation.

Sasori left pains office to go to his room and talk to Nyelle but when he got there she was nowhere in sight. He turned around to walk out and find her but stopped at what he saw in the doorway.

Nyelle ran out of konans room to go to sasori's room and talk to him, but when she got there the door was already open and she stopped when she saw Sasori starring at her. They looked at each other, each waiting for the other to speak first. She broke the silence by saying " your him, aren't you?" He just looked at her with blankly and said "who?". " the boy from my childhood,your him right?" She replied "yes, I am" he said reluctantly. At that moment the spell of forgetting was broken, and everything forgotten was remembered. "You are him" she said tears falling from her eyes. She ran towards him and gave the surprised Sasori a hug while crying into his shoulder, he eventually hugged her back once he shook off his stunned daze and he kissed her. It kiss of longing and love. He was relieved when she kissed him back but was surprised once again when he felt something wrap around his waist, he backed away curious. What he saw made him laugh. Nyelle had unknowingly slipped into her nemo form, and her tail was wrapped around him. She backed away and blushed " it comes out sometimes without me realising it when I'm really happy." She said " it's ok, I'm glad your happy." Now we should let pain know so that we can bring you into the pack as an official member, as my wife." Sasori said . Nyelle's blush deepened and she said "o-ok danna."

"So yeah now you know my story, well most of it anyway. After that we got married and had a baby girl with scarlet red hair, and we named her mikotso Akasuna. When she grew old enough to talk she go into loads of trouble, but that's a whole different story all together. So see you around then."

So hoped you liked it and if you did the sequel is already written but it depends on when i feel like typing it up. So see you then! Please review that would make me a very happy writer.


End file.
